Shampoo
by Jiru-senpai
Summary: A collection of ficlets/drabbles on Kyouya's and Haruhi's quirky yet budding relationship. A good fanfiction for those who want some light reading. Chapters are not in chronological order. shown as complete but chapters may be added in the future
1. Shampoo

**A/N: Finally beta-ed by Amir Jan**. Thanks, love.

.

.

.

**SHAMPOO**

.

.

.

Kyouya loves the smell of his wife's hair. It has always been a pleasure to wake up beside her and smell the sweet fragrance that seems to emanate from her brunette locks. He doesn't mind getting up earlier than usual once in a while to get a whiff of her hair as he softly hugs her from behind while laying on their bed until they feel like getting up to have breakfast.

It was during one day when his only joy in the morning was lost that really took him by surprise.

It was normal for Kyouya to wake up in bed alone once or twice a week as his wife has work at 8 in the morning. Sometimes he can't help but let his habit of waking up late overcome him. He is, after all, not a morning person and definitely does not like waking up early.

He turned his body to the right to see if his wife was still there beside him only to find a plump pillow in her place. He sighed and pulled the pillow towards him and inhaled its scent.

His eyes widened then narrowed into slits, brows lining together. He lifted himself with his right elbow and reached for his cellphone that was lying on the bedside table. After pressing the number 1, he pressed another button to put the phone on loud speaker.

The phone rings.

_**Hello?**_

"Haruhi." He drawls.

_**Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?**_

Kyouya gets out of bed and walks towards the bathroom.

"Yes."

He hears her giggle before she speaks.

_**I see you didn't wake up on the right side of the bed. What's bothering you so early in the morning?**_

Kyouya scans the shower and sees an unfamiliar bottle. He takes it in his hand and looks at the label.

"What's this bottle doing in the shower?"

_**What bottle?**_

"The blue one."

_**Huh? What bot—oh. You mean the shampoo that the twins gave me?**_

_Those Hitachiins._ His eyebrow twitched. "Yes, _that_ bottle. Why are you using it?"

_**Well, for one it's a gift from them. It would be such a waste not to use it. Moreover, it smells nicer than my previous shampoo.**_

"I see. I guess that's all I wanted to ask you. Bye Haruhi."

--------------------

"Hello? Hello!" Haruhi said before putting away her cellphone. She grabbed a bunch of her hair and smelled it; her face forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"What on earth is the matter with him?"

--------------------

The next morning, Haruhi enters the bathroom only to see her shampoo bottle gone and three boxes of her previous shampoo stacked beside the shower.

.

.

.

**A/N: **My first Ouran fanfic and my third fanfiction ever published! Oh, and this is my first fanfic with a "lighter" tone/theme. I made this a couple of months ago after completing 'Strings'. I got a bit bored and began making drabbles on Kyouya and Haruhi. But I stopped along the way because I had to deal with my mother's businesses when I went back to my hometown.

After much self-encouragement and after sharing the concept of my new work with Amir Jan, I decided to publish these drabbles. Hopefully I'll be able to make more. So far, I only made around 3 "feasible" drabbles.

I really hope that despite the change in fandom, my readers will still consider reading my work.

Oh, and don't worry, **I think** my next La Corda fanfic will be up within the month. I'm still in the conceptualization stage and I'm hoping that I'll be able to put it into writing soon. I'm still quite hesitant about the plot but I'm planning on something lighter than 'Strings.'

**PLEASE, R&R!!!** I need as much feedback as I can to further improve this story.


	2. Coat and Tie

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who reviewed. I was very encouraged to write more because of it. If you have any suggestions on my succeeding drabbles, please do tell me and I'll think over it and see what I can do with it. ;)

Please **R&R!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COAT AND TIE**

.

.

.

"Come on, Kyouya-senpai."

Haruhi dragged the bespectacled man towards the small eatery beside the street.

It was their second date since the time Kyouya asked her out a few days ago. It was a feat for Ootori Kyouya to have convinced Haruhi that him asking her out was no joke. He was very relieved when she believed him after whatever he did to convince her.

Their first date was quite extravagant as they had dinner in one of the best restaurants in town; a French restaurant, to be exact. He made sure that she was dressed appropriately in a beautiful gown and gave her a dozen white roses right before dinner. They had a string quartet serenade them all throughout dinner and picked the best tasting wine from the menu.

Yes, it was very extravagant for a first date and very well-planned. "Only the best for an Ootori," Kyouya would mention offhandedly.

But today's date was different.

Haruhi was given the liberty to choose where to have their second date and, of course, Kyouya would pay for the expenses being the gentleman he is despite Haruhi's offer to pay.

After much convincing (on Haruhi's part) inside Kyouya's car as they looked for a restaurant, she chose one of many eateries that were lined up blocks away from her residence. She said it served the best noodles in town and that he should try it. Kyouya had no choice but to reluctantly concede.

"Of course, I expected that you'd choose a more… decent place to have dinner as you know where I'm from."

"Well, yes, but you knew I'd choose something simpler."

Kyouya sighed. "I know."

"So if you knew, why?"

Kyouya raised a brow at her, a bowl in hand with his chopsticks holding a bunch of noodles halfway to his mouth.

"Why what?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

_Because it's our second date?_ Kyouya thought sulkily.

Haruhi gazed at Kyouya, looking so debonair in his coat and tie while eating spicy noodles on a sidewalk eatery.

.

.

.

**A/N:** My boyfriend told me that he can relate to this story. We would dress up in some of our dates and he would often suggest that we eat at some cheap place. Sustomers and waiters would usually wonder why the bloody hell we're eating at that place, dressed up and all. (laughs)

This drabble is dedicated to **Amir Jan**, my very trustworthy boyfriend and beta. :P

Please tell me what you think and please do share if you have any suggestions. :)


	3. The Proposal

**A/N: **Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

**A big hug to Amir Jan for proofreading. Let this be my early birthday present to you (his birthday is on the 13th). Thank you for your love, trust and patience. AN ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE PROPOSAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyouya…"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"How long will we be staying here?"

"We'll probably be done in an hour."

"An hour?"

"Yes."

Haruhi exhaled noisily through her nose, trying to calm herself while sporting a smile to every guest in the room. She really was not looking forward to this event. Nope. Not at all.

"Haruhi, we're about to go on stage." Haruhi nodded while Kyouya's hand settled on the small of her back after giving her a soft peck on her forehead. When they heard Kyouya's name being called, they headed towards the stage all the while hearing the applause of many distinguished guests that have worked with the Ootori's businesses over the years.

The ballroom was filled with businessmen, doctors, politicians, military men, and even a few celebrities. They are, one way or another, connected to the Ootori's through the family's various business endeavors; important people who have been invited annually for this event to celebrate their partnerships and joint ventures.

Kyouya settled by the podium while Haruhi stood obediently behind him. Taking the microphone, Kyouya cleared his throat that made everyone hush and gaze intently at one of the most feared men in the business world.

"As you all know, we have made great businesses together and have created strong alliances over the decades. And I am proud…"

All Kyouya was saying seemed to be blocked out from Haruhi's hearing. She had been bugging Kyouya the whole day that she did not want to attend this event. She did not find a good reason why she should attend this event and agree to his schemes. But, after some persuasion and bit of bribing, she conceded later on seeing that it was hopeless to argue with a man like him. _The Otoori's always get what they want._

"… However, this event is unlike our previous ones for I have prepared something for you to witness tonight."

Haruhi was cut short from her thoughts when she saw Kyouya look at Haruhi and reach out for her hand. She hesitantly accepted and placed her hand in his before she was led to the space beside him.

Kyouya stepped to the other side of Haruhi, away from the podium, for everyone to see. He slowly pulled out a box from his pocket and laid it on his palm, holding it in front of Haruhi. A few murmurs and 'oh's' were heard from the audience as everyone waited in bated breath for the woman to accept the young Ootori's proposal.

There seemed to be a few words exchanged between the two that could not be heard before they saw the man put the ring in her finger and then shared a short kiss.

The crowd roared in applause and joyous laughter while champagne glasses were filled and hoisted towards the newly engaged couple.

--------------------------

A second after Kyouya took out the ring box from his pocket, Haruhi gave him a pointed look making sure that only the man before her could see her reaction. She rolled her eyes and gave him a smile that hinted that her conditions for coming in the event will be tripled and that she will be paid handsomely after tonight.

"You didn't tell me that you'll be doing this." Haruhi said in hushed tones while smiling convincingly.

"It wouldn't be a proposal, dear, if I ruined the surprise by telling you. And if I had, there is no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't have attended the party."

"True." Haruhi whispered, nodding to him. Kyouya smirked knowingly that she would abide by his wishes as he took the ring from the box and slid it through her left ring finger. Haruhi wanted nothing more than to wipe that devious smirk on his face but her thoughts were gone the instant the man brushed his lips on her soft ones.

Haruhi sighed blissfully and tiptoed towards her fiancée for a kiss after whispering. "You should be thankful this isn't your first proposal or I would've said NO."

.

.

.

**A/N:** Te amo Roma!

And thank you to **InTheShadowOfSignificance** for telling me about the grammatical mistakes found in this chapter. Gotta love critics! ;)


	4. Kisses in the Rain

**A/N: **The continuation or, rather, the prequel of "The Proposal" AND my second birthday gift to **Amir Jan**. Thank you for proofreading, dear. Love you mucho! :)

This is longer than my previous drabbles (I feel like it's no longer a drabble).

I couldn't help its length with the way it's turned out (plotline and all) so please bear with me. :P

.

.

.

**KISSES IN THE RAIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Flashback)

Everything was perfectly planned.

The place, the food he prepared (or, rather, ordered), and the weather. And true enough as he inhaled the fresh air, the weather was sunny and the sky was void of any cloud.

The place was a haven of flowers and grass. A lone tree stood on the hill of blossoms that overlooks the sea. The landscape had a view that is usually seen in oil paintings. It was beautiful.

And it was the perfect setting for his proposal.

At first, he planned on making the event as extravagant as possible; something that he would do if it were he to decide where he'd propose.

But he realized then that he was not proposing to some woman with a rich background and with expensive taste.

No.

He was proposing to a woman who wanted nothing more than to be with his boyfriend while eating a cup of noodles in the comforts of her home. She was a simple commoner with simple needs and wants and does not expect anything from him. She was never the slightest bit interested in his wealth, his achievements or the merits she can get from him.

So if she wanted 'simple', then she will get 'simple'.

But, of course, with a little help.

He made sure that he had his men prepare the hill, had it covered with flowers perfect for that season, and had a tree planted to complete the picture.

It was flawless that even he thinks Haruhi would not notice.

"Why are we here?"

Haruhi asked as they pulled to a stop in a forest, a few miles off the city. Kyouya got out of the driver's seat, closed the car door, and went to Haruhi's side to open the door for her.

Haruhi eyed him warily. They already agreed years ago that she doesn't need any chivalrous acts from him and having him open the car door for her was a sign that something was going to happen.

"Aren't we supposed to be in some fancy restaurant like you usually plan for us to go every year?"

Of course, Haruhi was not very much of a girl who liked celebrating in such fancy places. But knowing that Kyouya takes things seriously, especially in wanting to show Haruhi that he has the wealth to provide only the best for her on special days such as this, she usually conceded to his wishes even though she'd rather want to spend the day at home.

Keeping his cool, Kyouya only replied, "I just wanted to take you to this place. I thought this would be a great way to celebrate our 5 years of being together."

Haruhi raised a brow at him, amusement playing on her lips as she was guided towards a path that was covered with grass and shrubs.

After five minutes of walking, they neared the end of the path that seemed to lead to an open field. Haruhi's curiosity heightened as they walked towards the exit but her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of thunder.

The couple looked above them and saw grey clouds slowly approaching and covering the sky.

Kyouya cursed inwardly, hoping that the rain would not pour in time for them to leave the place. It was a good thing Haruhi recently overcame her fear of thunder or he would've had to rush to look for a quieter place that will keep her calm.

His mind was already formulating a back-up plan, which he surprisingly did not prepare beforehand, but got lost in his thoughts when he felt a tug at his hand signaling him to move forward.

He looked at Haruhi who had a determined look and was still walking towards the open field.

"Haruhi, I think we should just postpone this visit some other time. It's going to rain soon." Kyouya said with a certain edge in his voice that Haruhi easily caught.

She looked at him with concern then smiled and said,

"I'm sure you've thought and prepared this for some time. It would be a shame if we let all your efforts go to waste."

Kyouya's forehead creased as he sighed in frustration, holding on to her tighter before leading her to the hill.

Light gray clouds already covered the sky unable to show the hill's splendor.

_It would've been nice to look at if there was sunlight. Maybe in the next visit, _Haruhi smiled at the thought as they walked upwards towards the lone tree. She noticed there was a blanket with a picnic basket laid beside it. Her mind snickered at the thought of Kyouya's romantic side. Of course, a picnic on a seaside hill covered with blossoms is kind of romantic.

And what made it funny for Haruhi was that both of them aren't fans of sappy romance.

She suddenly giggled making Kyouya gaze at her while still looking troubled and upset.

Droplets of rain started to fall once they reached the peak. Haruhi looked at the view from above and made a full turn to see the field of flowers leaning with the cold wind. She then approached the tree and saw the picnic prepared for them which now lay slightly soaked. The rain grew heavier as she raised her face towards the sky, smelling the blossoms' scent mixing with the scent of rain water.

Moments later, she looked at Kyouya who stood still in the middle of the field, looking down at his now drenched expensive shoes. She slowly approached him in concern and stopped inches from him, looking at his face for any sign of emotion.

"Kyouya…"

"I wanted this day to be special." He spoke a minute later. He gazed at her, his face clearly showing that he was upset and ashamed. "I made sure that everything was perfect, even though it was a simple celebration. I even made sure that the weather was perfect and look at us now, all cold and wet."

Haruhi frowned at his distress, looked down and noticed his pale white hand clenching around a small midnight blue box.

"What is that?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear through the heavy rain.

Kyouya's eyes widened, forgetting that his hand had been trying to crush the poor box since they arrived on the hill.

He was clearly angered that all his plans had gone against him. He was used to perfection and perfection seemed to have turned its back on him in time for this life changing moment.

"I…" He peered at the box and brought it between them. "I'm supposed to give this to you right before we leave this place…"

Haruhi's hands hesitantly reached for the box and opened it. Her mouth slightly opened in an inaudible gasp as she gazed at the plain silver band with diamonds encrusted around it.

"I wanted to make things simple. Just like you. This was why I chose this place to celebrate—simple but, nonetheless, breathtaking and beautiful."

Eyes closed, he took Haruhi's right hand, brought it to his left cheek and sighed, his face no longer troubled but, rather, looking at peace with himself.

"I know that my plans are all ruined and I know that this is not the end of it; that things won't be easy between the two of us in the future." Haruhi looked at the man before her, his hair already sticking on his forehead, not a spot on his clothing left dry. His forehead creased in determination before he spoke,

"But this does not mean that the rain will stop me from taking my only shot at a lifetime of happiness."

Haruhi blinked once, twice, while locking her eyes with his. Soon, she burst into laughter as she smiled lovingly at him.

"I didn't hear a word you said!" she said loud enough as the rain fell harder.

Kyouya knew then on that moments like this are better spent here than in expensive restaurants or trips abroad. Forgetting his failure in making the perfect proposal, he grabbed the back of her neck and broke her melodious laughter with a kiss.

.

.

.


	5. Whisper

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS AND FRIENDS ON !!!**

**I apologize for the delay. I've been busy with work and the internet connection has been down for the past week.**

**As for my La Corda d'Oro readers, I've just come up with a new plot that might push through this January. The last plot was too bland so I disregarded the chapter I wrote. Now that I have a new plot in mind, I just need time and my laptop to come up with the first chapter! Wish me luck! :)**

**Thank you all for continually reading my stories. I love you all.**

**Amir Jan, I love you and I miss you dearly. See you soon after the holidays! :) Oh, and thank you for beta reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHISPER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

If there's one thing that people should know about the Ootori's, it is their lack of expressing their own feelings. Like all Ootori men, Kyouya finds it hard to put his feelings into words. This is why the Host Club has long given up teaching Kyouya to say 'Thank You' more often or to give compliments to people and not just when he gets any merits or when it is due.

"So why did you marry such a man, Haruhi-san?"

Haruhi's co-worker asked one day during their lunch break. Her poor friend was awfully nosy when it came to the latest addition to the Ootori family and would ask a lot about her relationship with Kyouya.

Ootori Haruhi's chopsticks stopped halfway as she thought about the question long and hard before answering.

"He's… interesting." Pause. "Oh! And his character best suits mine. Plus he's clean, too."

"Oh, come on, Haruhi-san. You can do better than that. How about your feelings towards him?"

Haruhi looked up, staring at her friend questioningly.

"Oh. That's easy." She takes a bite of her favorite ootoro. "I like him."

"But—why do you like him? How can you like someone who barely has time for you and someone who hardly gives you any praise on your looks, your choice of clothing, or even your 'successful' career? He doesn't even visit you much at work!"

A piece of ootoro fell onto the floor, much to Haruhi's dismay, as her mind wandered to her co-workers words.

"I…" Haruhi put down her chopticks on top of her bento and sighed. "I just do." She was in a daze, staring off in space, as a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips that told of a secret that only she seems to know.

Her co-worker sighed, a mix of confusion and disappointment written on her face.

--------------------------

"Haruhi? I'm home."

Kyouya took off his suit and walked up the staircase that led to their bedroom. Once by the door, he knocked once before entering and saw Haruhi lying on the bed with her back to him.

"Haruhi?" he called out softly only to hear her gentle breathing in the midst of silence.

He placed his suit on the chair near the window, took off his tie, his shoes and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his crisp white, long-sleeved polo. Feeling the exhaustion from the day's events, he silently slid under the covers, forgetting that he was still in his office wear.

Taking a whiff of Haruhi's hair, he slowly pulled her closer to him and gave a soft peck on her bare neck before his lips trailed to her ear. And, like every night before he sleeps, he whispered very softly as if afraid that others might hear.

"Love you."

--------------------------

A small smiled lingered on Haruhi's face, her right eye slightly open before she, too just like every night, joined her husband in some much needed rest.

.

.

.

**A/N: Please do leave a review! And if you have suggestions, send me a PM!**


	6. Tissue

**TISSUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DING DONG!

_Who in the gates of hell is stupid enough to visit me in such an ungodly hour?_

Haruhi grumbled before pulling herself out of her bed. She headed for the door and was ready to give the give the unwanted visitor a piece of her mind.

She glanced at the clock and cursed when it read 3:00AM.

_This person has got to have a good explanation for waking me up at this time._

_I wouldn't be surprised if the person outside is either Tamaki or the twins. Those stupid rich bastards._

She stopped by the door and took a deep breath to calm her nerves before turning the knob.

"K-Kyouya… senpai…?"

"Haruhi…" Kyouya acknowledged before he started to sway and fall towards the petite girl.

Surprised by his sudden appearance, Haruhi caught him just in time to break his fall. She barely had her arms around him and her chin hardly touched his shoulders because of his height as she tried to keep him upright.

"Kyouya-senpai, it's late. This is quite unusual for someone like you to be up." Came Haruhi's muffled voice.

"Ugh." Was Kyouya's only response.

She noticed that he was still dressed in a coat and tie. _Probably from a party_, Haruhi thought.

A pungent smell disturbed her senses making Haruhi take a whiff of him.

"Kyouya-senpai? Are you drunk?"

Kyouya did not reply making Haruhi sigh in frustration. He was getting heavier by the minute and staying in their current position was not comfortable at all.

"Kyouya-senpai, you know we have school later. Won't your college professors be upset if one of their best students is having a hangover during class?"

"I don't… care. (hic)"

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you drunk. Who's responsible for this?"

"Tamaki (hic) and the Twins."

Kyouya struggled as he tried to push himself away from Haruhi. Hands on either of her shoulders, he tried to focus his gaze on her face before speaking but was cut off by the petite woman.

"You know, you wouldn't have gotten drunk if you chose not to." Haruhi chuckled. "They must have provoked you that much to get you to drink."

"I don't feel well."

_Good to know you're aware of your state_, she thought sarcastically.

Haruhi lifted her hand and felt his forehead before settling her hand on his cheek.

"You'll be fine. Let me just bring you to the living room so you can rest a bit."

She was about to take her hand away but was stopped when Kyouya's hand cradled hers, pushing her warm palm to his cheek more.

"Why is your hand soft?" Kyouya whispered as he rubbed his cheek up and down her palm. "It feels like really soft… tissue."

"Eh?" Haruhi sweat dropped. "Kyouya-senpai, I really think you should rest a bit. You're drunk."

"Ha-ru-hi…"

"Yes?" Haruhi looked up only to find Kyouya's now smiling face up close, his nose already touching hers. She could taste his breath that smelled of alcohol and his lips that were only a centimeter away. Her eyes widened as he spoke.

"Why do I feel like I want to stay like this a little longer?" Kyouya's eyes closed, his head slowly moving forward as his other hand snaked behind her neck. Haruhi's heart started to pump faster while her skin tingled at his touch.

"Haruhi… Can I…?"

Suddenly, Kyouya sharply turned his head to the right and vomited.

.

.

.

**A/N:** If you didn't get the last part, Kyouya was about to ask Haruhi if he could kiss her.

Busy, busy week for me. I haven't had the time to start on my third La Corda d'Oro story as well as my next "Shampoo" drabble. Oh well...

Thank you to **Amir** **Jan** for proof reading this drabble a month ago (laughs). Can't wait to see you again! :)

As for my readers, don't forget to review! :)

HAPPY NEW YEAR, people!!!

Cheers,

**Jiru-senpai**


	7. Bento

**BENTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyouya-senpai."

"…"

"Kyouya-senpai."

"Hm?"

He turned his head to the voice and raised a brow at the deliciously smelling bento presented inches from his face.

"And what is that?"

"A bento."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Haruhi. What is this for? Are you giving it to me?"

Haruhi turned her attention to her shiny black leather shoes, avoiding Kyouya's inquisitive eyes.

"This was supposed to be Tamaki-senpai's because I lost to him in some bet we made yesterday. But he was called for an emergency meeting with his company so I decided to give it to you instead."

"Why not give it to the other hosts?"

"Well, the twins said they already ate lunch and are full, Hunny-senpai said he wanted to eat cake, and Mori-senpai said something like 'meditation' and 'fasting time'." _More like he just grunted those words_, Haruhi thought.

She then risked a glance at Kyouya's face which was still eyeing the bento with his brows furrowed.

Sighing at the state of hopelessness, Haruhi was about to turn her back, thinking of another way to "dispose" of the homemade meal, when she was stopped by Kyouya's clear voice.

"I'll take it."

Haruhi sighed again, relieved that the bento she prepared won't go to waste.

"But if I get poisoned or if the bento does not taste good, I'll triple your debt."

Haruhi smiled in anxiety.

--------------------

Ten years later…

After receiving his second bento after they've wed, Kyouya made it a point that Haruhi will cook and pack his lunch daily.

Since then, Haruhi never missed a day waking extra early in the morning before she goes to work to prepare his bento and fill it with a variety of food and often times a few of his favorites. Even with her busy schedule as a lawyer, she never fails to send his bento in time for lunch.

Until today, that is.

Kyouya peered at the clock then at the papers and started scribbling some notes. A minute later, he glanced at the clock again, reading the time that said it was already 1:34 in the afternoon. He then shifted his gaze at the still closed door.

_Where is it? How long do I have to wait?_

He placed the papers he completed on top of the stack of finished files and leaned back on his chair.

Minutes passed when he suddenly sighed in frustration. Pressing the call button on the phone, his secretary answered.

"Yes, Ootori-sama?"

"Has my bento arrived yet?" Kyouya unintentionally asked with a certain edge in his voice which jolted the poor assistant to panic.

"N-No, sir. If you-you like, sir, I can have someone deliver lunch r-right away!"

Kyouya breathed out, his forehead in his hand.

"Nevermind." With that, he dropped the call and took out his mobile phone. Keying in a number on his speed dial, he waited for the other line to pick up.

_**Yes?**_

"Haruhi."

_**Yes, dear?**_

"Are you, perhaps, forgetting something?"

There was a short pause before she answered.

_**Hm…**_ _**None that I know of.**_

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched.

"Where's my lunch?" he finally demanded.

_**Oh! I'm sorry, Kyouya. I totally forgot. I'm really busy with this case I'm currently handling so I forgot to make your bento. Sorry!**_

"It's fine as long as you send me my lunch."

_**Aww… Come on, Kyouya. You can just order a happy meal or have someone grab you a meal from your favorite restaurant. Or better yet, you can have lunch at your company cafeteria. That'll save you money.**_

Kyouya's eyes narrowed more and more after every suggestion Haruhi proposed.

"I'm not very fond of cafeteria food and neither do I enjoy 'happy meals', Haruhi."

_**Oh, please. You can think of something. It's just food, Kyouya. It won't hurt if you eat out every once in a while other than those luncheons with your business partners—look, I have to go. Something came up. See you later! Bye!**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

--------------------

15 minutes later…

"Haruhi-san, there's someone who would like to see you."

"Oh, Jen-san, can you please tell whoever it is to come back tomorrow? I'm really busy." Haruhi responded, her eyes glued on the computer monitor.

"B-but, Haruhi-san…"

"Please, just tell the person that I'm busy. I'm sure he or she will understand—"

"Haruhi."

The voice sent her head turning quickly, only to see her husnband standing by the doorway, looking elegant in his business suit while wearing a face full of arrogance and… disappointment?

"What are you doing here?"

Kyouya marched towards her, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her out of her office.

"What is the meaning of this?

"You're going to make lunch."

Haruhi chuckled sarcastically at his state of distress.

"You've got to be kidding me. We can just order some Chinese or pizza. It'll be faster and less of a hassle. Oh, and by the way, don't you think our house is a bit too far?"

"Well, my office building is only a few minutes away. It wouldn't hurt if you cook my meal in the cafeteria's kitchen." He paused. "I don't mind eating food _inside_ the cafeteria as long as _you_ cook it."

"Oh, please! This is insane, Kyouya! I'm really busy. Let me go!" She said as she tried to free her arm from his grasp. Kyouya turned around sharply after loosing his grip on her wrist; his stern, authoritative look made her shut up immediately.

"If you go back there, I'll see to it that this law firm will go bankrupt before you can even say 'bento'."

It was only then that Haruhi swore never to miss preparing Kyouya's lunch ever again.

.

.

.

**A/N:** A little out of character in some parts but that doesn't seem to bother me. :)

Amir Jan asked me after editing this drabble if I want a boyfriend or husband as demanding as Kyouya. Well... If it's someone as hot and as rich as Kyouya (and with that clever brain of his!), I wouldn't mind him demanding me daily for his bento. (laughs)

I haven't started on the next drabble yet due to the lack of inspiration and my new addiction to manga. O_O

Thank you, **Amir** **Jan**, for proof reading! :)

Please, don't forget to review!!! :D


	8. Snoopy

_Is it just me or is Kyouya just extra nosy these past few days?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SNOOPY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday**…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

As soon as I looked up, I saw Kyouya closing the door behind him and heading straight towards me with a folder in hand.

"I forgot to hand this to you this morning."

I gave him a weird look before accepting the folder, muttering a hesitant "thanks" before placing the folder on top of my table.

Without saying anything further, he left my office without even bothering to say goodbye.

**-**

Tuesday…

"What's this?" I asked after my husband handed me a fork. He pulled a chair from the corner of my office and sat beside me. Then he opened the red box that lay on my office table before taking his own fork.

"It's some cake Hani-senpai sent. He said it's for the both of us."

I looked at the strawberry shortcake that was overflowing with fresh strawberries. My brows furrowed.

"But Hani-senpai always sends his cakes in person."

**-**

Wednesday…

"Hello, this is Haruhi speaking."

_Silence_.

"Hello?"

_Silence_.

"Kyouya, this is the fifth time you've called me this afternoon and you never even bothered speaking. Can you please stop this nonsense?"

**-**

Thursday…

K.O.: _**My head hurts.**_

H.O.: _**Oh, that's too bad. Take a pain reliever, dear.**_

K.O.: _**Do you have some medicine in your office?**_

H.O.: _**Kyouya, I made sure that Tachibana or your secretary always checks and replenishes the first aid kit in your office. Check it out yourself. You'll find what you need.**_

K.O.: _**Okay.**_

_Five minutes later…_

K.O.: _**Do you want to have an early dinner?**_

**-**

Friday…

"Jen-san, has Tachibana arrived yet?"

"No, he hasn't, Haruhi-san."

"That's weird… I told Kyouya an hour ago to have Tachibana deliver the documents."

I glanced at the wall clock which said that it was already 3:15 in the afternoon.

After clucking my tongue, I heard a familiar voice from behind the office door.

A knock followed.

Then I found my assistant's head popping out from the small opening, a confused and nervous look plastered on her face.

"Haruhi-san—"

She was unable to continue when somebody came in from behind. Meeting my gaze, I looked at my husband holding a stack of brown envelops and folders, his face sporting a neutral expression.

"Where's Tachibana?" I found myself asking.

"He has to do something important for me so since he's busy, I decided to deliver these myself."

I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"That must be the lamest excuse I've ever heard from you."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

_Feigning innocence it seems._

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Haruhi," he said as he approached me.

I chuckled and took the bunch of files from his grasp.

"If you want to spend more time with me, all you have to do is ask."

**-**

Minutes later outside the building…

Kyouya entered his car and sat at the back seat.

"Tachibana."

"Yes, Kyouya-sama?" his loyal bodyguard and assistant replied while looking at him from the rear-view mirror.

"I think we have to use a less… suspicious tactic next time."

.

.

.

**_A/N:_** Thank you, **Amir Jan**, for beta reading. :) Speaking of, he'll be out of town soon and won't be back for quite some time. That means, I'll be updating later than usual. I apologize to those who are expecting to read the next drabble early this February.

Thank you to all my reviewers! :) As always, these reviews make my day especially now that I'm uninspired to write. I can't even start on my new La Corda fic. I have come up with a few plots over the past couple of weeks but come conceptualization time I screw up and then it's back to the drawing board all over again. O_o Moreover, my writing is starting to worsen. I think I need to start reading a new novel to polish my writing. My brain cells haven't been in good condition lately now that I've graduated.

Of course, PLEASE, please don't forget to **review**! :)

A happy and prosperous new year to all the Chinese people here. Kung Hei Fat Choi!!! (spelling?)

Cheers,

**Jiru-senpai**


	9. Pets

**PETS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ashley! Come here, girl!"

A woman walking with her boyfriend called out to her dog. A golden retriever ran towards her owners, happily wagging her tail while barking excitedly.

Haruhi smiled at the sight and stopped walking. She tugged at Kyouya's hand and pointed at the couple with the dog, her smile never wavering.

"I never had a dog my whole life, much less a pet. How about you, Kyouya?"

Kyouya peered at the dog then raised a brow at her.

"My father discouraged taking care of pets inside the mansion. But we do have a few zoos." Kyouya said before taking his attention away from the couple and the dog and resumed walking.

"Uh huh." Haruhi's smile faltered, her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. _Zoos do not count… Arrogant rich bastard_, she mentally cursed.

Haruhi harrumphed and started walking towards the stores that were lined up along the street. A bright-colored shop caught her attention as she saw various animals displayed by the window.

"Look! A pet shop! Let's go take a look!" Haruhi excitedly said before pulling Kyouya with her towards the store. She stopped right in front of the window display and gazed at the cute puppies on display.

"Why the sudden interest on dogs?" Kyouya asked a minute later as he observed Haruhi's unusual behaviour, cooing at the puppies and giggling all the while. She turned her attention towards Kyouya with a look of wonder.

"Did you know that most people who do not know how to take care of a pet might have a hard time taking care of another person?"

The question took the man by surprise. Kyouya cleared his throat before answering.

"So you mean that nurturing a dog is the same as nurturing another person in your life?"

"Hm… Perhaps. Though, we both know that caring for another person is harder than caring for a dog." She gave a light chuckle before returning her gaze at the puppies.

"Most probably."

"Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to buy a pup?"

"For what?"

"For practice."

"What do we need practice for?"

"Well, if we plan on having kids, it would be good to have a dog first."

"I see."

"…"

"…"

"So…?"

"I'm not a dog lover."

Realization dawned on Haruhi, her hope wanes.

"Me, too."

"And neither do I intend on having pets in our house." Kyouya added.

"It would be such a hassle to clean up their poop…" Haruhi continued.

"I don't have time to care for a dog when I'm always busy at work."

"... And the expenses on their food, their vaccines, grooming…"

"Furthermore, I'd rather have first-hand experience on fatherhood without the need to practice on a dog."

"... It would be such a waste of money, time and effort."

They both stayed silent looking at the Shih Tzu that stared at them through the window with big, button eyes.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes?" he answered a while later, eyes still on the puppy.

"I think I'll stick to parenting books."

"Good idea."

.

.

.

**A/N:** I apologize for posting this late. I've been caught up with a lot of stuff. What's more is that I have no idea for the next drabble. I often receive suggestions but none of them really struck me.

Anyway, I hope all of you guys are doing well with your lives. :) Hopefully the I'll be able to come up with another drabble.


	10. Straight to the Doggy Pound

**Straight to the Doggy Pound**

.

.

.

Kyouya walks towards the entrance of his house when he suddenly hears something shuffling by the bushes. He raises an eyebrow at the bunch of greens and sees a small white paw stepping out of it.

"Hn…?"

The eyes of a small white puppy look directly at his gaze and they both stare for a few good seconds.

"No."

The pup blinks innocently at him.

"Don't give me that look."

It paws its snout and scratches the back of its ear before continuing to stare at the tall human in front of it.

"There are no animals or pets allowed within the vicinity—especially dogs like _you._"

The puppy barks happily at him, thinking that the human will take him in.

His eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

_Where are my servants when I need them? _He looks around for any sign of his men only to be disappointed by their absence.

Just as he was about to ignore the furry creature and enter the house, he feels something tug his pants. Looking down, he sees the pup playfully pulling the hem of his slacks and barks excitedly at its newly found friend.

Kyouya bends and takes the tiny fur ball with his right hand and suspends it just a few inches away from his face. The pup stares happily at the human as it hovers.

"I want you to leave this place right now or I will call the dog pound and have you taken away. Do you understand?"

*bark*

Kyouya places the pup on the ground and pushes it away from the entrance. However, the pup persistently runs back to him as if he has done nothing wrong and barks again. The young businessman sighs in defeat and opens the door.

He looks at the pup sitting beside him, wiggling its tail in anticipation while looking up at him with a doggy-like grin.

"Fine. But this is just for tonight." He enters the house with the fur ball tailing behind. "You're going to the pound first thing tomorrow morning."

.

.

.

**A/N: **And that's how Haruhi and Kyouya got their first pet. ;)

(laughs) I can just imagine how Haruhi reacted after seeing the puppy running around in their house. Anyway, this is a SEQUEL to "Pets". I hope you guys liked it. I apologize in advance for any mistakes you saw along the way.

I dedicate this [unbeta-ed] drabble to my boyfriend and betareader, **Amir** **Jan**. I love you to bits!


	11. Future Plans: Stocks

**FUTURE PLANS: STOCKS**

.

.

.

"You know what? I have a lot of things in mind for you in the future."

"…"

"Well… Fine. I've already made early preparations."

"…"

"Now, it's not bad to prepare in advance for your future. Other than your college education, I've already made arrangements on putting a few companies under your name so that when the time comes, you'll take over."

"…"

"Okay, it may seem too much but there's no harm in preparing your training ground towards becoming a good businessman. You know I want you to follow my foot steps and take over the Ootori Group of Companies."

"…"

"Fine. I'll take that back. I promised your mother that I'll let you pursue whatever life you may want to lead in the future. I will not force you to take over the company."

"…"

"But—I'm sure you'll be great in running the family business. There are quite a number of benefits not only for yourself but also for many people who will be working under you. You'll create more jobs and you'll reap profit. It's a win-win situation."

"…"

"Don't give me that lame excuse. It's what's best for you. Look, I even bought stocks for you—don't worry, this is good investment. I'll teach you the strategies in stock trading. I'm sure you'll be an expert in no time!"

"…"

"What? You don't like stocks? You know, these investments will yield high returns in a few years' time…"

"Kyouya, can you please stop making noise? You're depriving me of my sleep." Haruhi suddenly mumbled, slapping Kyouya's hand away from her swollen belly.

"And, please… are you serious? Stocks for an unborn child? Why not toys or clothes instead? Sheesh."

Turning her back towards her husband, she didn't bother saying 'goodnight' and fell asleep before he could even retort.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Amir Jan is back! (evil laughter) Thanks for proof reading, luv.

Actually, the title is supposed to be just "Future Plans" but I thought that there might be a possibility for a similar drabble so I added "Stocks". I hope I'm not confusing you guys later on when there's another drabble title that reads "Future Plans".

Thank you to those who continuously review my work. :) Especially **Marisol Akyri, Naomiyuraki08, Three Books in the Fire, fire dragonheart, Baitdcat, dark and bittersweet, **and** ikaikasamelindora.**


	12. The Household Help

**The Household Help**

.

.

.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon at the Ootori household.

Haruhi, after a long and tiring week, decided to stay home the whole day and just relax. As she was about to reach for another book on the side table, she heard the doorbell ring.

The bell rang once… twice… three times.

"Oh, right." Haruhi got up from the couch and headed towards the entrance. "I forgot it's their day-off," she said to herself, referring to the absence of their household servants.

When she opened the door, her gaze fell on a tall, professional-looking woman all dressed up in business attire. The woman raised her thin eyebrow at the short girl in front of her, her nose wrinkling in obvious disapproval.

"I wish to speak with Mr. Ootori. He told me to come here for our meeting as he had other business to attend to this morning." She said snottily. She glanced around the spacious receiving area before returning her gaze to Haruhi, her eyes criticizing her outfit that consisted of sweats and a loose shirt. "I believe this is the part where you invite me in and find me a place where I can wait for him."

Haruhi blinked confusedly at the woman before giving her a sincere, welcoming smile. She took the woman's blazer and turned towards the hallway.

"Please follow me, miss."

------

Half an hour later, Kyouya walked in without bothering to ring the doorbell. Entering the household, he took off his suit and walked towards the living room only to find one of his clients sitting on the couch.

"Ah. Watanabe-san, I wasn't expecting I'd meet you today as we cancelled our meeting this morning." He said, his gaze wary as he took a seat adjacent to the couch.

"Ootori-san!" she gushed with enthusiasm. "Of course, I know you couldn't be bothered tomorrow. I'm sure you're just as busy so I thought I'd take the liberty of having the meeting in your wonderful home." She giggled. "Now, about my proposal—"

"Please have some more tea, Watanabe-san." Haruhi said as she entered the living room. She poured tea in her cup and headed towards the kitchen to make another cup for her husband.

"Haruhi?"

"Oh, Ootori-san. You have such an attentive household help. She's been very wonderful—"

Kyouya's eye twitched in annoyance. "Watanabe-san…"

"—attending to my needs. I daresay, you should tell me where you get such hardworking servants—"

"Watanabe-san." He said in a low yet stern voice. The woman stopped her chatter immediately.

"_This_ is my _wife_, Haruhi." said Kyouya as he reached out his hand to his wife's. Haruhi smiled apologetically at the shocked woman, feeling Kyouya's anger starting to rise.

"Oh, come off it, Kyouya." She slapped his arm playfully before facing the fearful woman in front of her. "This happens all the time. Don't worry!"

------

Minutes later, Watanabe walked out of the house with her business proposal denied.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Never ever insult a rich businessman's wife.

Thank you **Amir Jan** for incessantly supporting your weird girlfriend. T_T You are too kind.

I'm starting to get my inspiration back. Hooray for me! :D

Please, don't forget to review! :)

Cheers,

**Jiru-senpai**

P.S. I just had my graduation. Got my diploma! Now I'm [officially] unemployed... a.k.a. a "bum".


	13. Buns

**Buns**

.

.

.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay. I'll call the chef to cook us a meal. It'll be served once we arrive home."

"But I'm hungry now."

"Haruhi, we'll be home in 20 minutes. Surely you can wait 'til then."

"But there's a convenience store around this corner. We can take a short detour and buy a snack."

"The food in that store is junk food, Haruhi."

"Oh, really? So you've tried the food from that convenience store?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Not exactly—"

"Ever?"

"No, I haven't. But I have data that can prove the nutritional value of those buns you love to buy at the convenience store."

"How did you know about the b—"

"—I heard that Tachibana has been buying a dozen buns a day from the same store."

Haruhi frowned and turned her head away from her husband. Kyouya sighed.

"Look, I can have the chef cook similar buns. I'm sure it will be better and far healthier than the ones from the store."

"But it's not the same."

"Haruhi, we have one of the best chefs in Japan in our house. Surely he can make those buns any way you like them."

_I guess I have no choice_, Haruhi sighed as she placed her hand on her belly._ Sorry, Kyouya._

Kyouya glanced at Haruhi and then shifted his gaze to her belly. His eyes widened in realization. _No way. _

"But, Kyouya…" Haruhi gave him the puppy eyes.

_Hey! That's cheating!_ Kyouya knew just what Haruhi was about to say and could not have been more correct.

"The baby likes buns, too."

.

.

.

**A/N:** Never deprive a pregnant woman of her cravings. (laughs)

I'm posting this drabble early because I'll be gone for 10 days in Guam. Hopefully this will make up for the long wait. :)

Thank you, my dear Amir Jan, for proofreading. I'm glad I have him to edit some of the dialogue because it was really bad when I re-read the whole drabble. O_o

Thank you to all my reviewers. I've finally reached the 100 mark. :) All thanks to you guys.

'Til the next drabble.

Cheers,

**_Jiru-senpai_**

* * *

**P.S. **My birthday is on the **9th of April**. *hint hint* A review of either [3] stories, regardless of the chapter, will suffice. (laughs)


	14. Persistence, Persuasion & A Lot of Candy

**A/N:** Okay, Amir Jan must be surprised when he finds out that I posted this early without him proofreading the whole thing. It's just that I'm a little agitated and that I'm in need of release. I have a job interview in 12 hours and I really want to get this job. I really hope that I get the offer. Please pray for me guys. I swear, if I get this job, I'm going to work on that La Corda d'Oro story... whether it's a one shot or a chaptered story. (nervous giggle)

Okay... here it is. I really think the title fits my situation tomorrow. Gotta need the confidence and the energy!!! (screams for more sugar)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Persistence, Persuasion & a Whole Lot of Candy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyouya-senpai."

"…"

"Kyouya-senpai."

"…"

"Want some candy?"

Kyouya took a peek at the colorful beans in Haruhi's hands.

"No, thank you."

He shifted his gaze to his accounting book and continued with his homework.

------

"Kyouya-senpai."

"…"

"Kyouya-senpai."

"Yes?"

"Want some gum?"

Kyouya stayed silent and didn't bother to look at the flavored gum she offered him.

------

"Kyouya-senpai."

"…"

"Kyouya."

Kyouya turned his head towards his girlfriend and saw the packet of gummy bears in her hand. He took a yellow gummy bear and chewed on it before proceeding to work on his laptop.

"Whaaaa…? How did you do that?" one of the twins asked.

"Persistence, persuasion and a whole lot of candy to choose from."

.

.

.

**A/N:** We all know that Kyouya is no lover of sweets. I was thinking about mint candies. But I thought... "Well, it would be too obvious that he'd prefer mint. He must like some other candy..." Then I thought of gummy bears and tried to recall the flavor of each colored gummy bear and then the yellow gummy bear just came to my mind. I know that the thought of Kyouya eating a GUMMY **BEAR** is kinda off. But, then again, the thought is a little amusing. And out of all colored bears, I hated yellow the most... so I thought Kyouya must like them. It isn't too fruity like the red and orange one. And it isn't too sweet either. :)

Okay, my drabbles are getting weirder every chapter. I hope you guys are still hanging on to Shampoo despite the changes in my style of writing and its content.

Til the next drabble! Thank you for your continuous support! And THANK YOU to those who sent birthday greetings. I love you all!

Please don't forget to review! ;)

**Jiru-senpai**


	15. Like Father, Like Son

**A/N: UnBeta-ed... :((**

.

.

.

**Like Father, Like Son**

.

.

.

"Dad."

Kyouya looked behind him and saw his 9-year old son by the doorway.

"Yuu-kun," He stopped typing on his laptop, "What is it?"

"You're not supposed to work here." The child crossed his arms in front of him with a look of disappointment. "We're on a vacation, remember? And mom already made sure that you're not bringing any gadgets… including that laptop."

"Just give me one hour. I need to finish something and contact some inve—"

"Mom's going to be upset when she knows about this." He smiled smugly at his dad.

Kyouya chuckled then turned to his son with a devious expression.

"Let's have a deal, shall we?"

He stood up and encircled the kid like a hawk observing its prey.

"If you don't mention this to your mom, I'll give you a reward..."

"Are you bribing your own son?" he mocked. "Now mom's going to be **_really _**upset!"

"... I'll give you that PSP that your mom forbids you to have."

A moment later, both father and son mirrored the same devious smile.

.

.

.

_15 minutes later at the hotel lobby…_

"Yuu-kun."

"Yes, mom?"

Haruhi pulled him aside and whispered, "Where's your dad?"

"Oh, he's in the hotel room resting." He gave her an innocent smile.

Haruhi eyed him suspiciously and smirked.

"I'll give you that PSP you wanted... _**and** _let you play your video games for one hour a day for the first three weeks of school."

.

.

.

_5 minutes later in the hotel room…_

"What is the meaning of this?" Kyouya glowered at his son.

"Like father, like son." Haruhi sang as she happily took away Kyouya's laptop and palm pilot. "And don't forget that I'm your wife... I know how your mind works _oh mighty Shadow King_."

Haruhi giggled before leaving the bedroom with all the gadgets in her arms.

Kyouya shifted his annoyed gaze to his son.

"What?" Yuu grinned, his hands up in surrender. "Just doing business, dad."

.

.

.

**A/N:** Weeeh... I apologize for the late update. -_- I made this drabble in a rush (15 minutes ago!) after realizing that I haven't updated for more than a week!

ANYWAY...

Finally I found a name for their first child (_Yuu _means"superior/higher", it was supposed to be _Akihiko_ which means "bright prince"... maybe I'll use it next time). I was supposed to make Yuu a teen for this drabble but thought it would be better if he's a little older.

I'm hoping to use him again in my next drabble.

We'll see. ;)

Hoprefully I'll be able to update in a few days. -_-

**Please don't forget to review! :D**


	16. First Gift

**A/N: **Actually, this drabble is based on a true to life experience. That's why I'm dedicating it to my wonderful boyfriend who has been very supportive of me and all my works. This may not be the type of theme some (if not most) of my readers will like. What matters most is when my boyfriend reads this and sees how much I love him.

Unfortunately, he's been busy lately which is why he wasn't able to proofread most of my work the past month. Right now I don't want to bother him much so please bear with me and the mistakes you may encounter along the way.

A new La Corda d'Oro story is finally making its debut soon. However, what I'm going to be publishing will be a short fic (probably only 3 chapters... 5 at the most) and will not be betaread. I hope you guys will watch out for that one, especially those who have read Strings. :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE FIRST GIFT**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Okay everyone! Gather around!"

"I can't believe you agreed to play this little game of his." My husband whispered to my ear. I knew that Tamaki was only trying to keep the party alive by creating this game so I kept quiet for the time being.

It was another get together hosted by none other than Suoh Tamaki and his wife who are lovers of social gatherings and merrymaking. Every year, he gathers his friends and their spouses for a small yet extravagant party commemorating our friendship since high school. Luckily, everyone was able to make it to the celebration, including Kyouya who usually passes the opportunity due to the [annoying] games and events Tamaki prepares every year.

"Is everyone here?" Tamaki looked around and smiled. "Good. Now, we're going to play a game that shows how well you know your spouse."

"Hey! That's unfair, Tono!" Hikaru exclaimed withs a playful sneer directed to the main host. "I'm sure you've already planned this from the beginning, asking your wife all the questions there is in this game."

Tamaki, with a guilty face, waved his hands in the air in defeat. "Fine. I won't join. But I definitely will be the host for this game."

Everyone nodded in agreement, seeing as all is fair.

"Once everyone has settled, I'll be passing around card boards and permanent markers." He explained as he gave the cards and markers to the guests. "Now, I will be asking a question that will be applicable to both spouses. You will write your answers on the card board given to you and the pair who writes the same or right answer in their cards gets a point! Whoever gets the most points, wins! Everyone ready?"

"Are you sure about participating in this Haruhi?" my husband whispered again as he placed his pen and cardboard on his lap.

I giggled then nodded along with the others who were all ready to play. Tamaki took a piece of paper in the fish bowl and read the first question.

"When and where was your first date?"

"Well that was easy."

I heard Kyouya mutter under his breath. I looked at his bored expression and came up with an idea.

"How about we make a bet?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at me.

"On what?"

"If I make a mistake, I lose. And vice versa."

"And what are the stakes?" I took a moment to think of the wager. Of course, when betting with the Shadow King himself, one must be very cautious.

"Hm… How about I cook your favorite sugar-free brownies?"

"For one month."

"Three days."

"Four weeks."

"Five days."

"Oh, please, Haruhi. Don't be so frugal. Three Weeks."

"One week and a massage. And if you lose, I will get two week's worth of ootoro."

"Why do you get two weeks worth of ootoro and mine for only a week?"

I remained silent.

"Fine. It's a deal."

.

.

.

"Now for our final question. Drum roll please!" Tamaki said.

"Can you just get it over already?" Kaoru whined. "He can be so overly dramatic at times." He explained to his fiancé making her giggle.

"Okay. Silence everyone! Now, the last question is: What was the first gift your **husband** gave you? May I remind you that the husbands should write the gift you gave to your wives while the women should write the gift they received from their husbands."

Once everyone finished writing their answers, they looked around and found similar answers ranging from flowers to chocolates to love letters.

"Hey, Kyouya-kun! What did you give Haru-chan?" Honey asked. Kyouya raised his cardboard and showed it to the other people in the room. It read "Card".

"A letter? Typical." Hikaru said and faced me. "But I always thought that the Shadow King would give you a more extraordinary gift."

"Kyouya, how could you forget such a simple thing?" I teasingly smiled at my husband as I showed them my cardboard which read "cough medicine."

"Now that's more like Kyouya to me!" Kaoru laughed along with the others in the room.

"Time to pay up, dear." I whispered to him, his face told me that he wanted to rebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SIDE STORY**

.

.

.

It was one of those days where I just wanted to lie on my bed, laze around and do nothing for the whole day.

Yep, nothing but a cozy comforter, a couple of fluffy pillows and a cup of warm tea can beat this sickness I have right now.

It was mid August and we decided to take the weekend off in one of the forest cottages owned by Mori-senpai's family. School has been stressful and Tamaki-senpai kept bothering Kyouya-senpai about going out of town for a change.

Unfortunately, rain poured once we arrived at the place and I caught a cold just a couple of hours after arrival.

I slept the whole afternoon, trying to keep my headache and cough minimal so as not to worry the whole group.

I noticed that each one of them would bother to check on me every so often, bring me a cup of tea or hot compress to keep me comfortable. Even our most meddlesome host, Tamaki-senpai, wasn't too annoying and didn't quite bother me so I could rest.

I woke up to the sound of clattering utensils and I stood from my bed, walking towards the staircase that led down to the dining area. It seemed that they were "trying" to prepare dinner and were already starting to set the table. I saw Mori-senpai cooking in the kitchen with Honey-senpai who was preparing the desserts. Tamaki-senpai and the twins were arguing about the soup and the utensils to be placed on the table while Kyouya-senpai was typing away in his laptop, probably doing homework.

Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I walked sleepily towards an empty couch beside the dining area and waited there before dinner would be served.

Minutes later, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kyouya-senpai with a white box in hand that had a red cross printed on its side.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Cough medicine. For you."

I took the small package from him and felt myself smile at his thoughtfulness.

.

.

.

**A/N: **And that was how Haruhi received her first gift from Kyouya.

I won't be imposing a review for this one since this drabble is solely for my boyfriend.

BUT... if you want to review, why not? (laughs)

Thank you all for continuously reading Shampoo! :)


	17. Photos

**Photos**

.

.

.

"Haruhi-san?"

I look up to see my co-worker curiously looking over the contents of my table.

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you don't have any photos of your boyfriend on your desk?"

"Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"Well, it is kind of normal to put photos of your loved ones as a decoration or for keepsake."

I look weirdly at my officemate who just smiled sheepishly.

"It's like showing appreciation for your boyfriend." She continued. "I'm sure your boyfriend has a photo of you on his desk. I can bet with you on that one."

-------

I hear someone knock on my office door as I calmly scan financial files on my laptop. From the corner of my eye, I see Haruhi enter cautiously before silently walking towards my desk.

She didn't say a word at all, which was somewhat normal. She hardly spoke whenever she feels that I'm busy with work. But this time was an exception. Not only was she silently waiting for me to acknowledge her, she was curiously "looking" for something on my desk.

"Is there anything wrong, Haruhi?"

She stopped to look at me and gave a small smile.

"I was told by my officemate that it's normal to keep photos of your boyfriend or girlfriend with you at work, may it be on the desk or somewhere near." She took one last glance before returning her gaze on me. "I guess she was wrong since both of us don't have one."

"I see."

"Unless you've been keeping one all this time without me knowing…"

I continue to type on my laptop without much a word. She chatted for a while telling me about her day before dropping off the lunch she made which I won from a previous bet we had.

"I guess I'll be heading back then. Bye, Kyouya."

I nodded quietly, not bothering to say anything until she left.

Making sure that the door was completely closed, I opened the drawer to my right and took out a folder filled with different photos of Haruhi.

I chuckled at the stolen snapshots before putting them back in its place.

.

.

.

**A/N:** And that's how Kyouya secretly keeps photos of Haruhi in his office.

This story was based on my boyfriend's opinion about (my lack of) keeping photos of him. He has a couple of photos of me on his desk at work and he's whining because I DON'T have any photos of him on my desk. Well, sorry dear. We have a "clean desk policy" at my office so I can't. -_- Also, I'm not the type to put decorations on my desk. Even those cool post its and paper clips. OR even a pencil/pen holder. They're all clutter to me. *laughs*

Gosh! How long has it been since the last time I posted a drabble?! I've been too caught up with work that I had NO TIME (at all!!!) to log on and/or make a story. It's so sad...

What's worse is that I'm still healing from the sickness I got from stress at work... and it's just my first month working! :( The 6 days a week is taking its toll on me, I swear.

Anyway, this story is not beta-read. I made this minutes ago out of the blue and I made sure to post this before I won't have time again to post. -_-

I hope things are going well for everyone, especially the students.

For those not from my country, have a great summer!

Til the next drabble. *crosses fingers* Oh! And don't forget to **REVIEW!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I miss writing,**_

_**Jiru-senpai  
**_


	18. Books

**BOOKS**

.

.

.

"Where are we going? Don't tell me you're planning to buy the whole mall."

Haruhi walked in slow calculated steps along the line of shops.

It was Kyouya's time off work and they decided to take a stroll in the mall to buy some things for their future baby.

"The bookstore." Haruhi answered her husband. "Since my last trimester will hinder me from moving too much, I might not be able to buy any books for me to read. I'm sure by next month I'll be bored to death at home while waiting for the baby to be born."

"But we've been shopping for the past three hours. We could've had someone do the shopping." Kyouya shifted his eyes from his watch to his wife who kept on walking in front of him. _For a pregnant woman like her, she does walk fast. _"Haven't you heard of online shopping?"

"Well, I find shopping by myself better. I don't want to be cooped in our house for so long when I'm sure I will be in that predicament anytime soon."

Knowing Haruhi full well that she hardly changes her mind, he gave a defeated sigh and tailed the pregnant woman to a quaint bookstore.

The sound of chimes greeted them as they went in the shop. The smell of new and old books entered his nostrils.

Haruhi was about to head to a section when she stopped and looked back at Kyouya who was still standing by the doorway, uninterested at the books that were on display.

"Since this will take me a while, how about you find books for our baby?" she asked, only to be greeted by an aristocratic look. "You know, something that I can read to our child once he has grown a little."

Kyouya thought for a moment before nodding and disappearing into an isle of books.

.

.

.

"Would you like to include that book, ma'am?"

"Huh?"

Haruhi looked at the book in her hand that the cashier was pointing to.

"Oh, uh, yes." She gave the book to the man while looking around for her husband who was still missing.

_Where is he, anyway?_

"Looking for me?" a voice said from behind her. Haruhi turned and saw Kyouya with a pile of books in his arm.

"And… what… are those?" Haruhi eyed the titles on the spines.

"Books," Kyouya answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "for our child."

Haruhi took one of the books in her hand.

"Basic Algebra?" she took another book in her hand. "Little Entrepreneur? Business for Dummies? Are you sure you want _our_ son to read these books?"

"I thought it would be educational. In fact, these were the kinds of books that I read in my childhood." He stated.

"I wanted you to find books for bedtime stories, Kyouya! I don't want my child to have nightmares about algebra this early!"

.

.

.

**A/N:** That's what happens to a Kyouya who has no experience in being a father. O_o

I apologize for the delay, guys. As usual, busy with work! -_- But I'm glad I was able to find time to make this. I thought I won't be able to post again after the long update.

This drabble is not yet beta-ed so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

I really hope that my first chapter for my new story will be done within the month. (crosses fingers) I'm hoping that the LCDO fans will like it. :)

Til the next update!


	19. Newspaper

**NEWSPAPER**

.

.

.

I never really was the jealous type in our relationship.

*clink*

Nope. Definitely not.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ootori." A young and very attractive lady said as she sat down across my husband. Her breasts were visibly oozing out of her blazer, screaming 'look at me!' at anyone who got a glimpse of them.

Where has _professionalism_ and _proper corporate clothing _gone to?

"Good afternoon, Ms. Zhang." He politely greeted.

I can see her pop out her lumps shamelessly in front of him with a seductive grin on her face.

_Nope. I am not jealous… at all._

It was just a coincidence that I decided to take a break at the coffee shop I frequent near my office.

And it just so happens that _my_ _husband_ had a meeting with this pretty little lady a few tables across me.

"If I may ask, Mr. Ootori, why can't we have our meeting somewhere—private? Like your office, perhaps?"

"I don't see anything wrong with a meeting in this place. This setting can also be, somewhat, private since there's no one eavesdropping in our conversation."

I snorted silently.

A moment later, he started talking about business and my focus turned to the newspaper I was reading a while back.

I guess he didn't seem to notice me.

And I didn't seem to care.

After all, I never really was jealous about these trivial things…

And his business affairs.

.

.

.

His meeting ended half an hour later. The woman bid her farewell before giving him a charming smile and left the café.

Without finishing his cup of tea, he stood and turned towards me. He slowly walked to my table, his face holding a look of amusement.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi."

"Another meeting?" I inquired, my eyes continuously browsing the newspaper.

He didn't reply as he sat beside me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"You know I always have my 'private' meetings with my female… business partners in this shop." He took the newspaper from my hands before I could even finish reading the editorial.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why is it that you always bring them here _during _my coffee break? I see no reason for you to bring them here when you can always have these meetings in your office."

"Won't you feel… insecure if I do that?"

"Actually," I took the newspaper from his grasp and opened it to finish what I read. "I'd feel more threatened if you brought an extremely handsome business partner with you in this shop."

.

.

.

**A/N:** And that's how Haruhi constantly prayed that her husband won't be gay like her father.

I'm so happy I got to update this early! ^___^ I wish it was always like this.

*sighs* I miss my boyfriend already. He's away... in Hong Kong and will be going there twice in the next couple of weekends. That would mean less time with him. :(

Oh! Please **review!**

.

.

.

I know you want to... ;)


End file.
